Romance entre un noble y un mayordomo
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: Todo comienza con un chico al quien no dejan salir de casa por una "enfermedad", quien al principio se sentirá solo...Contiene: angustia, drama, comedia, romance, traición, AU, OOC, capitulo único, one shote, etc.


Romance entre un noble y un mayordomo

¡Hola! Como están, espero bien aquí su servidora con otro fic, a empezar

Vampire: bueno aquí estoy

Dark: que bien y que tenemos

Rogue: un fic del escuadrón

Wind: genial a empezar

Todo comienza con un chico al quien no dejan salir de casa por una "enfermedad", quien al principio se sentirá solo, pero al llegar a la mansión nuevo personal, se dará cuenta de que no estará tan solo, después de todo, lo que no sabe es que tres estarán listos para hacer lo que sea con tal de quitarlo del camino, sin que se sepan que el chico recibirá ayuda de quienes menos lo espera y que además tendrá un lugar especial para alguien en su corazón

Contiene: angustia, drama, comedia, romance, traición, AU, OOC, capitulo único, one shote, etc.

Dark: Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiper Fuerza no nos pertenecen es de su dueño Ciro Nielli, si por nosotras fuera hubieran sido aclaradas muchas cosas. Solo el fic es nuestro

Nota: aquí los chicos serán humanos, igual que el rey Esqueleto, quien también lo será, lo mismo para Valina. Aquí el rey Esqueleto tendrá el nombre de Kell, cambiara de aspecto. Aclaraciones al final

Al fic

Capitulo 1 toda una historia de intriga y amor.

En una casa algo alejada de los suburbios y el bullicio más halla de las montañas estaba una mansión, si bien la casa estaba sola era debido a que la familia que ahí habitaba había fallecido y la gente era algo supersticiosa y creían que estaba encantada. Y se decía que era por donde se podía entrar y poder así acercarse a la mansión de la que tanto se hablaba.

En ella estaba muy adornada con fachada gótica, si bien la casa por fuera era algo tétrica, por dentro era todo lo contrario, escalinatas de mármol, candiles, cuadros, pasillos, cuartos, baños, si fin de cosas y estaba muy bien cuidada.

Cada cuarto era para huéspedes y para los sirvientes tenían todo lo necesario, el jardín era lo más extravagante había desde árboles de duraznos, había cerezos, naranjos, arbustos de moras, rosas de muchos colores violetas, azules, rosas, rojas, blancas, flores bicolores, etc.

La casa estaba adornada los tapetes eran de terciopelo blanco, paredes de color azul turquesa, algunas con un toque de rojo carmesí.

Los dueños casi no estaban sus viajes eran tan largas que se necesitaban manos para contar. Ellos tenían un único hijo de 13 años, pelo negro corto, ojos azules, piel perlada, pero con la luz se veía más clara. El chico de nombre Chiro. El chico en su infancia conoció a una chica de pelo rosa lo traía recogido en dos coletas en su frente un hermoso fleco muy llamativo ya que pareciera que tuviera un brillo blanco, tez blanca, traía puesto un hermoso vestido verde de terciopelo, medias blancas y zapatos de color verde jazmín, su nombre era Jinmay. Se llevaban bien, pero por las circunstancias sus padres la alejan de Chiro debido a su "condición" ya que no dejará su casa por lo que la retiran de él, por lo que el chico se siente solo. Claro que se dice que había planes de boda, pero al parecer los padres de la chica cambiaron de opinión debido a lo que pareciera era un secreto a voces, sobre lo que le pasaba al joven Chiro.

Sus padres salían mucho y por ello no los veía, se vieron en la necesidad de que estuviera acompañado, por ello contrataron a Valina quien sería su institutriz, junto a Kell, quien sería su tutor, como el chico era enfermizo necesita un doctor de cabecera y por ello acudieron con el Dr. Gibson, además necesitaban que el jardín fuera lo más hermoso posible vieron a Otto por lo que lo contrataron de inmediato, después Sparks el mecánico, vieron las atenciones de Nova por lo que es el ama de llaves, necesitaban un mayordomo por lo que les fue difícil hasta que vieron a los hermanos Mandarín y Antauri y ambos fueron requeridos. El primero era distante y frío y el segundo era tranquilo, y fue más cercano con Chiro debido a que lo veía muy solo.

Cualquiera podría pensar que al joven Chiro no le faltaba nada, por lo menos todo lo que necesitaba para mantenerse con vida. Los cuidados que le procuraban eran infalibles y materialmente el muchacho lo tenía todo. No obstante, su delicado estado lo privaba de lo más importante, una vida normal para un chico de su edad. Pocas cosas eran las que le permitían hacer, tales como leer libros e ir de un lado a otro dentro de su hogar, pero lo que se tratara de salir de la mansión lo tenía absolutamente prohibido.

Esta situación era verdaderamente molesta para él. A pesar de estar rodeado por montones de personas que atendían sus necesidades, Chiro era un muchacho muy solitario. Su aburrimiento e inquietud por conocer aquello más allá de los muros de su prisión crecían al igual que él, intensificándose más y más con cada nueva prohibición que se le imponía. Sabía a la perfección que si trataba de pedir que lo llevaran al exterior, no solo se lo negarían sino que tomarían medidas para impedirlo a cualquier precio. La lluvia de ideas que tenía lentamente se iba reduciendo hasta quedar una sola opción.

No era algo que le gustara hacer, desde pequeño lo habían educado a obedecer y no preguntar motivos. Siempre le habían vendido la idea de que lo que los mayores ordenaran era por su propio bien y por años lo había creído, de hecho aún lo hacía. Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadía de solo pensar en traicionar la confianza de su servidumbre, muchos de los cuales ya eran más que simples empleados para él. No quería causarles problemas, y sabía que si llevaba a cabo su plan lo haría, pero el encierro, la oscuridad, la soledad y la sensación de encierro ya se habían tornado sencillamente inaguantables.

Y fue así como, luego de pensarlo por varias noches, Chiro logró burlar la vigilancia de la casa. Esperó a que su hora de dormir llegara para aprovechar que nadie lo iría a vigilar hasta la mañana siguiente, y justo cuando el personal se encontraba haciendo los últimos quehaceres del día, se escabulló hasta el exterior de la casa. Su corazón latía con fuerza con cada paso que daba hacia la puerta de atrás y esa sensación de adrenalina llenaba todo su cuerpo. Al abrir la puerta y sentir la refrescante brisa nocturna, fue quizá el momento más emotivo de su joven vida.

Ya no había marcha atrás, y aunque la hubiera Chiro no la iba a aceptar. Ya había llegado más lejos que nunca y lo único que le quedaba era seguir avanzando a ver hasta donde su suerte y fuerza le permitía. Su respiración se agitaba al grado de que ya comenzaba a dolerle un poco el pecho, pero no le importaba, era una agradable sensación de aventura que ya lo tenía cautivo. La vista que la altura de la montaña le brindaba mientras caminaba era un verdadero obsequio a sus ojos y a su alma en general. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran ante tanta belleza que experimentaba.

A lo lejos divisaba las luces del pueblo resplandeciendo como un mágico manto de diamantes tendido en la tierra. Le recordaba la época navideña cuando la casa era decorada y un enorme árbol era colocado al centro de la estancia, pero esto era mucho más extenso y hermoso, era como si el mundo entero estuviera festejando. Y en la parte de arriba, las estrellas impregnaban el negro cielo, ninguna maravilla que Chiro conociera o de la cual hubiera leído en sus libros se comparaba a ese momento.

Fue en ese momento cuando la dicha se convirtió en miedo. Chiro notó como aquellas hermosas luces se tornaban borrosas. Pensó que su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos momentos antes o por el cansancio, pero no era eso. Una ligera migraña lo aturdió y sin darse cuenta su caminar se volvió irregular. Estaba mareado y el pecho le dolía con más fuerza, mas ahora no se trataba de ningún efecto de la emoción.

Chiro se aterró al comprobar que su respiración le costaba trabajo. Jadeaba y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de aspirar aire que le dieran alivio a su dolor, mas todo era en vano. El frescor tan dulce que experimentaba se volvió un frío infernal que carcomía cada rincón de su piel. El muchacho comenzó a toser en un desesperado intento por despejar su garganta, pero todo era inútil. Si su vista no se hubiera visto afectada por ese estado, habría notado una pequeña cantidad de sangre que salía de esa tos. Y lo peor de todo era que nadie estaba ahí para auxiliarlo y nadie iba a ir a buscarlo.

-¡No, por favor no!... ¡que alguien venga!... ¡no volveré a salir sin permiso!, ¡Enciérrenme!, ¡Castíguenme!, ¡Pero que alguien venga y me quite este dolor…

Chiro pensaba a la vez que caía de rodillas y trataba inútilmente de gritar por ayuda. El dolor crecía al igual que la desesperación. No tardó en sentir el verdadero horror por la muerte, la cual parecía que iría a reclamarlo mucho antes de lo esperado.

Cerca de ahí tres figuras regresaban a la casa luego de sus diligencias del día. Se trataba de Kell, Valina y Mandarín, todos sumamente cansados y deseando llegar lo antes posible. Mandarín fue el primero en notar algo extraño en las cercanías, un leve ruido que en un principio lo asustó, pero poco a poco reconoció.

-¿Oyeron eso?

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los otros dos.

-Se escucha como alguien en apuros… esa voz… ¡vengan, creo que es por acá!

Mandarín los guió hasta el punto del cual provenía el sonido y los tres comprobaron que efectivamente era el vano llamado de auxilio de una pobre alma en peligro. Contemplaron a su joven amo tirado en el suelo y retorciéndose de dolor. Él no notaba su presencia, pero ellos lo veían muy claramente. Cualquier otro habría corrido inmediatamente a auxiliar al pequeño, pero ellos solo se quedaron mirando.

-Es el amo Chiro- dijo Valina.

-¿Pero qué demonios hace aquí sólo y tan tarde?

-¿Habrá venido con alguien?

-Lo dudo, ya lo habrían llevado a la casa y además lo tenemos prohibido. Debió escaparse.

El tiempo pasaba y ellos solo lo miraban sufrir, primero con indiferencia, pero luego era un culposo disfrute.

-Eh… ¿deberíamos ayudarlo, no?

-Sí, deberíamos… aunque…

-Aunque… - secundaron los otros.

-Por mucho tiempo hemos querido deshacernos de ese… parásito inútil—dijo Kell. –Y técnicamente, no se salió en nuestra guardia —decía con altanería.

-No hay manera de que nos culpen.

-Nos libramos de él sin consecuencia alguna.

Estaba decidido, los tres se miraron y sonrieron en complicidad. Dieron media vuelta y continuaron su camino. Hubieran deseado quedarse y verlo terminar sus días en agonía, pero podían provocar sospechas al tardarse en llegar. De esa forma se alejaron de ahí disponiéndose a pasar una de las mejores noches de sus vidas, la primera noche de libertad.

Por su parte, Chiro ya estaba muy débil. Ya había dejado de luchar, solo se mantenía tendido en el suelo respirando con mucho esfuerzo. Todo le daba vueltas, ya no sentía parte de su cuerpo. El horror se había ido y ahora se trataba de una infinita tristeza. Su vida era miserable pero aún así quería seguir existiendo. No quería morir, que quería que todo terminara así. Imaginaba la reacción de todos al encontrarlo ahí. Su fin había sido igual que el resto de su vida, inútil, absurdo y lamentable.

Cerró sus ojos resignado, a esas alturas solo quería quedarse dormido y no sentir más. Al menos estaba contento de haber podido experimentar haber salido, haber conocido el exterior antes de irse.

-Tal vez… tal…vez… todos estarán mejor… sin… mi… —susurraba. – Mamá… Pa…pá… A… A… An…tau… rrrr….ri-

Mientras decía eso, Chiro pudo divisar apenas una sombra que se acercaba a él rápidamente, quizá la muerte que venía por él. No supo bien, ya que luego de esas palabras cayó en la inconsciencia y todo quedó en penumbras.

Aquella persona que traía al joven no era más que Mandarín el hermano de Antauri quien había ido por el.

**Antes de lo sucedido **

Kell, Valina y Mandarín habían disfrutado de su plena libertad debido a que el hijo de los dueños de la casa no estaba y eso era para ellos una maravilla. La pasaban platicando de todo lo que harían.

Pasaron dos días y después una noche Mandarín regreso al lugar para ir por el chico, ya que quería demostrar que "se preocupaba por el bienestar" del muchacho. Claro sin que Valina y Kell lo vieran.

Antauri quien si se preocupaba por el chico, ya que no era obvio que no estuviera rondando por la casa de arriba hacía abajo, molesto por el hecho de no salir de casa, debido a su condición. Los demás se preocupaban también por el Sparks, Otto, Gibson, Nova y él, claro más el ojiazul ya que el era el que genuinamente veía al chico con cariño, los demás sirvientes como se había dicho se preocupaban por el chico, claro que estando en casa era un alivio para los mencionados y nada más.

Después de esas dos noches no fue al cuarto del chico ya que aunque era su mayordomo personal, también tenía que ayudar en la mansión. A la noche siguiente sintió un mal presentimiento de que algo estaba mal.

**A la siguiente noche**

Mandarín "preocupado" decidió ir por el joven debido a que no era realmente una verdadera preocupación sino más bien que era algo que no quería pasar por alto, ya que sospecharían de la ausencia del joven, por lo que sin pensarlo, regreso al lugar donde antes había pasado con Kell y Valina.

Así que decidido fue sin que se dieran cuenta y corrió lo más que pudo y en sus pensamientos veía clara la escena que se haría, así que fue y siguió, sin parar.

Hasta que diviso algo, corrió y ahí estaba el chico tal y cual como lo habían encontrado cuando lo pasaron de largo. Lo tomo en sus brazos y corrió de vuelta a la mansión.

Cuando volvió a la mansión corrió, sin que lo vieran, fue al cuarto del chico, abrió la puerta, fue al baño y le quito la ropa al chico, lo baño rápido, lo cambio y lo deposito en la cama. Salio del cuarto sin que nadie lo viera.

Esa noche Kell sintió un mal presentimiento, fue a donde se encontraba Valina quien estaba en el jardín y al llegar ahí le comento lo de su presentimiento lo que ella asintió y le dijo que sentía lo mismo, los dos corrieron, entraron a la casa y subieron a la planta alta. Buscaron en todas partes hasta que lo encontraron antes de que se fuera Kell corrió y acorralo a Mandarín, luego Valina los alcanzo y ambos lo reprendieron y en su defensa el pelinaranja dijo, que era necesario sino querían armar un alboroto tan pronto y que para que no sospecharan nada había ido solo, ya que al parecer parte de su presentimiento era porque el chico guardaba un secreto oculto, que bien pudiera estar por algún lado en su cuerpo debido a que era muy "anormal" que su pecho estuviera marcado por las venas debido a que eran de otro color/tonalidad muy fuera de lo común, había un detalle que se supiera lo de ese día y el ojirojo dijo que no que el chico no diría nada de ese día. Por lo que los dos se sintieron más tranquilos, por lo que cada uno se fue a su cuarto.

Esa misma noche los demás estaban ya dormidos, el único en pie era Antauri ya que su presentimiento era muy fuerte, aunque no tuviera un lazo con su hermano, tenía una amplia visión de las cosas, por lo que pudo sentir que al entrar a la mansión con tanta prisa era por que tenía alguien y ese alguien era el chico, claro que en ocasiones se tornaba algo escéptico con algunas cosas, y más si se traba de su hermano. Debido a que las miradas que daba su hermano a Chiro eran no de preocupación sino de discordia y de un odio que si bien las miradas matan las de su hermano lastiman.

Esa noche antes de ir a dormir el peliplata fue al cuarto del joven, al llegar abrió la puerta con suavidad y miro al chico y sonrió al saber que estaba devuelta, pero aun así una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, algo no estaba bien, el lo sabía, aún así esperaría a que sus sospechas, fueran correctas para evitar de caer en el error de una contradicción una que le podría salir muy cara si se precipitaba.

Antauri estaba por salir de la pieza, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que algo lo detenía. No era un obstáculo sólido ni una persona, la puerta estaba abierta y sin embargo no se atrevía a pasar por ella. Era una sensación extraña la que lo mantenía inmóvil. No podía decir si se trataba de algo incómodo o agradable. Se sentía como aquel niño que se ha enterado que pronto recibirá un bonito regalo, pero que debe esperar hasta el día de navidad para tenerlo. Una serie de emociones parecidas que le indicaban de algo que podría darle dicha infinita, más se trataba de algo que quizá no estaría nunca a su alcance.

Volteó la mirada y contempló de nuevo a su joven protegido durmiendo plácidamente en su lecho. La luz de la luna asomaba por el ventanal que tenía a un lado, bañando su infantil figura acurrucada entre sábanas y almohadas. Sin darse cuenta, Antauri sonrió, no era la primera vez que veía a Chiro dormir, pero quizá el temor de poder perderlo ahora lo motivaba a reconocer cuan valioso y hermoso era verlo ahí, a salvo.

Se alejó de la puerta y caminó nuevamente hasta quedar a un lado de la cama de Chiro. El muchacho estaba profundamente dormido y al verlo así, tan pacifico y cubierto por la azulada luz lunar, Antauri no pude evitar compararlo con un ángel. Nunca había negado sentir un gran aprecio por el niño, desde que había entrado a su vida lo había considerado un elemento demasiado importante en su existencia, pero solo ahora aquella imagen lo había tocado tan profundamente.

-Duerme bien… mi niño—dijo Antauri mientras acariciaba la negra cabellera del chico.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la faz del chico, como si aquella caricia hubiera sido bien recibida por él. El corazón de Antauri comenzó a latir un poco más rápidamente al notar esta reacción… ¿acaso Chiro sabía que era él quien estaba tocando sus cabellos?, ¿acaso le hacía feliz tener contacto con él?

Rápidamente trató de abandonar esa idea. Para empezar sabía que era algo absurdo ya que Chiro estaba completamente dormido y simplemente la sensación de una mano acariciando su pelo debía ser confortable. Y aunque fuera algo más que eso, Antauri sabía que se trataba de una idea que no debía ser siquiera concebida. No era correcto, la familia del muchacho nunca lo aceptaría y… ni siquiera sabía lo que pensaba Chiro.

-No… no… ¿Qué me está pasando? Estoy mal—se decía Antauri.

Intentó dar media vuelta y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero la presencia de Chiro lo mantenía ahí cual imán. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí de pie, había dejado de ver el reloj, sólo quería contemplaba Chiro. Su corazón aún latía entre una sensación que se mantenía neutra entre el miedo y la emoción. Jamás antes haba experimentad al similar. Sabía que cualquiera podría entrar en el momento que fuera pero no le importaba. No estaba haciendo nada indebido… aún, y además quería estar ahí para proteger a Chiro, aunque no estaba seguro de que o de quien.

Cuando se percató ya había dejado de acariciar su cabello y ahora su mano se arrastraba gentilmente por su mejilla. Sentir esa suave y cálida piel era divino, como tocar las más fina seda o la frágil piel de un bebé. No obstante, ideas cada vez más atrevidas e impúdicas se formaban en su mente. Descubrió que ya no estaba queriendo a Chiro como a un pequeño amigo, como a un hijo. No, eso estaba saliéndose de control, pero no podía… no quería echarse para atrás ahora. El remordimiento lo estaba despedazando pero era mayor el placer de estar ahí.

-Una vez… sólo una vez me permitiré pensar esto… y después… después no volveré a considerarlo.- pensaba. –Pero hoy necesito llenarme de esto… solo hoy-

Retiró su mano de la cara de Chiro al momento que este abría levemente su boca para dar un suspiro. Antauri vio sus labios y pronto imaginó como sería el contacto con los suyos. Se acercó a su cara de forma muy lenta, preparándose para cumplir ese deseo que en ese instante ardía en su alma. Podía sentir el aliento de Chiro chocando con sus labios, era cuestión de unos cuantos centímetros… pero no lo hizo. Al final se limitó a darle un beso en la frente. Su sentido común había ganado en ese instante.

No quería hacer algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse, él conocía muy bien el valor de un beso. No era algo que se le diera a cualquiera, sino a alguien a quien se amara de la forma más pura e intensa. Para Antauri habría sido muy fácil hacerlo, nadie lo habría notado, pero no se trataba de cualquier persona. Chiro era demasiado importante como para mancharlo de esa forma, le dolía reconocerlo pero lo más seguro era que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas. Chiro algún día despertaría al amor y buscaría a alguien que lo mereciera. Allá afuera había alguien esperándolo, alguien a quien no le importaría su esterilidad, alguien a quien si le pertenecería aquel beso prohibido para él.

Lloró un poco, pues esa idea lo lastimaba. El pequeño no era para él, pero al menos estaría feliz de verlo crecer y hacer su vida, además el lo ayudaría a ser feliz, de eso no quedaba duda. Estaba insatisfecho, pero tranquilo y con la conciencia limpia de no haberle arrebatado su primer beso, por permitirle elegir a quien se lo entregaba.

Fue entonces cuando Chiro se acomodó quedando acostado sobre su perfil derecho y ahora dándole la espalda al peliplateado. Antauri notó como ahora había quedado un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para que alguien más se recostara, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo ocupó.

Se colocó en la misma posición de Chiro, mirando su nuca y ahora acariciando uno de sus brazos. Al final no resistió más y lo abrazó por completo. Se sentía tan bien tener ese delicado y joven cuerpo entre sus brazos. Acercó su cara al cabello de Chiro y se embriagó con su aroma, era la cosa más agradable que podía recordar.

Luego de unos momentos comenzó a sentir como el sueño lo vencía. Sabía que lo mejor era retirarse e ir a su propia habitación, pero el cansancio y lo grato del momento no se lo permitieron. Poco antes de quedarse profundamente dormido junto a Chiro dijo casi en un susurro.

-Te quiero

Sus ojos se cerraron y no supo nada mas, el agotamiento lo había vencido. De haber podido ver la expresión de Chiro habría notado que ahora el niño estaba mucho más relajado y mucho más contento. Sin darse cuenta, sus temores habían desaparecido con la presencia de su protector.

A la mañana siguiente, todo paso normal, hasta que Chiro, caminaba por el pasillo y escucho ruidos que provenían de un cuarto se acerco y escucho

- Fui por el mocoso para que no se dieran cuenta de que hace falta, para evitar tener que explicar las cosas—dice Mandarin con los brazos cruzados.

Y hablaban, se van y están por salir, cuando Chiro ve a Mandarin. Kell y Valina se separan y Chiro sigue a Mandarin hasta el jardín, y le dice

-¿Porque? si tu no...—corta

Mandarin se acerca y le dice

-Yo nunca quise venir si lo hice fue por dinero—decía altanero.

Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos como retándose, hasta que el pelinaranja no soporto más tumbo al chico al suelo, forcejearon un rato. Chiro le dio un golpe a la mejilla, y Mandarin lo empezó a golpear hasta que el chico no se pudo parar, mientras que el otro lo pateaba sin parar, hasta que vio que el chico no pudo más se acerco a él y el chico lo escupió en el rostro y solo dijo

-Co…bar...de.-para cerrar sus ojos, luego el ojirojo se fue del lugar.

En otro lado Antauri siente una sensación de tristeza y corre sin parar hasta que llego al jardín y vio al chico tendido en el suelo, se acerca a él lo abraza y comienza sentir un vacío, su aliento se pasma y no aguanta y comienza a salir una lágrima, para después dar paso a las demás.

Y comienza a abrazarlo con mucha mas fuerza como si temiera que alguien fuera a llegar a arrebatárselo, o como si con eso aferrara el alma del chico a su cuerpo. No quiere dejarlo ir, pero en el fondo sabe que ya lo ha perdido... y peor, sin poder demostrarle abiertamente lo que sentía por él.

Lentamente la enorme tristeza y soledad que siente se transforman en odio. Odio a aquel que antes hubiera amado, a su propio hermano. Él le había quitado lo más valioso que tenía en la vida, y de él dependía hacerlo pagar por su atroz crimen, sabe que si él (Antauri) no hace pagar al culpable alguien lo hará y cuando pase eso la tormenta se ira para dar paso a la calma.

En otro lado están los chicos Nova, Sparks Otto y Gibson, hablando hasta que ven al hermano de Antauri, quien al parecer tuvo una riña/discusión muy fuerte con alguien debido a la sangre que lleva en su mejilla y en su ropa.

Lo siguen hasta que ven a Kell y Valina y este llegue y les dice lo que paso, los chicos asustados y casi en llanto no lo creen. Valina se va y los otros dos se acompañan debido a que tienen que hablar, Nova sigue a Valina no sin antes hacer una llamada, mientras Otto, Gibson y Sparks siguen a Kell y a Mandarin; después de hacer la llamada Nova va detrás de Valina antes de que esta se vaya, ve un jarrón y lo toma pidiendo perdón se acerca y se lo tira a en la cabeza por lo que Valina cae.

Mientras Valina yace en el piso y Nova espera, los chicos van detrás de Kell y Mandarin quienes mantienen una conversación en un cuarto, hasta que llegan y sin pensarlo un enojado Sparks patea la puerta y con mucha ira se lanza contra Mandarin y esto hace que los dos inicien una pelea forcejando el uno contra el otro, mientras, Kell planea como quitárselos de encima, mientras Otto y Gibson esperan el momento para ir contra Kell.

En eso el ojigris se le ocurre una idea, una que sacaría a los demás con una duda sobre su querido amo Chiro y sobre su amigo el peliplata.

-¡Ah!, mis queridos amigos les tengo una muy mala noticia, creo que deben saber, algo y no será para nada agradable.-dice con una sonrisa.

Mientras el pelirrojo y el pelinaranja forcejean, al momento de que Kell hablo no le tomaron importancia, mientras Otto y Gibson solo esperaban a que el peliblanco hablara.

Se mantuvo el suspenso hasta que, aun sonriendo dijo

-Su amado Chiro y su querido amigo Antauri andan, saliendo y…—corta y aun con su sonrisa dice.-…a escondidas —termino de decir muy orgulloso

Al escuchar la última palabra todos se quedaron en shock hasta Mandarín y Sparks que estaban en el piso, el primero mirando con escepticismo, mientras Sparks se queda casi con la mandibula abajo. Y además dejando casi al borde de un desmayo a Otto y a un Gibson con los ojos cuadrados.

Mientras que en el Jardín un destrozado Antauri estaba en llanto al ver al joven en ese estado, y con una furia incontenible debido a lo que le han hecho el chico no tenía la culpa de la vida que estaba llevando el encierro y sin poder salir, el peliplata entendía al chico, y por ello lo quería, pero lo quería claro que si, más haya de que el fuera el hijo de los dueños de la mansión y el tan solo fuera un mayordomo, uno que solo hacía su trabajo como era debido, y más que nada se preocupaba por su bienestar. Sin pensarlo más cargo al chico y se lo llevo, con mucho cuidado, comino, con el ojiazul, entre sus brazos, como cual ángel caído, lo miro y prometió que daría con el responsable, que le había hecho daño a Chiro.

Con los chicos, estaban en un gran problema, sin decir en un dilema muy difícil debido a las palabras dichas por Kell, no podían creerlas, no sabían si eran ciertas, debido a que no había secretos al menos no entre Nova, Sparks, Gibson, Otto y Antauri, después de todo eran amigos y no se tenían por que esconder nada, al menos que el peliplata haya tenido una muy buena razón para ello. Otto y Gibson estaban procesando aquello, mientras que Sparks estaba con la cabeza agachada, sin decir palabra alguna, mientras que Mandarín ya había captado la idea de Kell, este estaba satisfecho, con su plan, lo que no sabía es que Valina ya había caído debido a que Nova la había noqueado.

Pero no todo estaba perdido Antauri aun estaba de pie y no duraría en dar lucha si era necesario, ya que estaba con mucho dolor uno que se tenía que calmar y no sería fácil si parte de él estaba en sus brazos, lo que él no sabía es que pronto daría con el responsable y ese sería nada más y nada menos que su propio hermano.

Los chicos quienes estaban en el cuarto aun estaban sin decir nada, era una situación muy intensa y los sentimientos estaban encontrados. Antauri quien aun caminaba con el chico en brazos, por su cabeza no pasaba la idea de que tendría que enfrentarse con el responsable y de ser así, lo denté dría y lo haría pagar y así podría poner fin a su dolor y a su sufrimiento uno que se calmaría si el chico no se fuera a ir y eso no se lo perdonaría.

En la habitación estaba aun muy tensa la situación Kell sonreía, Mandarín a un en el suelo estaba satisfecho con la idea, sin que le importara el hecho de que Sparks no le había hecho nada desde que escucho las palabras antes dichas por su compañero. Otto y Gibson se sentían impotentes debido a la situación.

El peliplata siguió caminando, con suma tristeza mirando ha aquel niño quien pareciera estar sumido en un sueño eterno, camino y camino, hasta que llego por un pasillo y sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda y corrió, teniendo cuidado de lastimar al pelinegro quien estaba en sus brazos.

La rubia quien estaba muy satisfecha por el hecho de haber noqueado a Valina, solo esperaba que su llamada no fuera en vano, ya que lo único que quería era que todo terminara bien.

La escena estaba así Kell y Mandarín estaban gozando su triunfo, los chicos no podían hacer nada ya que no sabían ya que hacer, como su esperanzas se fueran, pero no estaba todo terminado, llegaría un rayo de luz, uno que aplacaría/ se llevaría la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar.

Los dos villanos se regodeaban, mientras que el peliplata corría a más no poder, hasta que llego al cuarto donde estaban aun con el chico en brazos, antes de entrar el ojigris dijo

-¿Y bien que les….? —no pudo terminar debido a que un colérico Antauri entro y dijo

- Que les parece que Kell—decía el ojidorado

Todos los presentes vieron con asombro, Otto y Gibson se metieron a la habitación, Sparks levanto su rostro, Mandarín maldijo bajo y Kell dejo de sonreír.

Hasta que Kell hablo

-Vaya, Antauri que sorpresa nos has dado y mírate con estas y veo que no estas solo.-decía con altanería y apuntando al chico.-eso como le decía y no me creían ahí esta la prueba de lo que les dije, no cabe ni la más minima duda de que su amigo esta en una relación con el chico, dijo con el amo Chiro —decía con sorna.

Todos vieron al ojidorado y este dijo

-Es… ¡CIERTO! —decía en voz alta y con mucha seguridad, dejando a todos con asombro.- no me avergüenzo, además lo he protegido desde que llegue aquí, se que él no tiene la culpa de nada, lo han mantenido aquí como si fuera un cautivo, yo lo veo y me da tristeza su situación y entiendo como se siente, forme un vinculo con él, más haya de lo que se puede llegar, yo no lo veo como una carga, al contrario lo veo como un ser humano uno que merece ver el mundo, sin tener que sufrir —decía mirando al chico.

Los demás no se la podían creer, lo que había dicho el que fuera el tutor del chico, era cierto, pero a diferencia del ojigris quien lo había dicho como para que perdieran la fe en el peliplata, este lo había dicho con toda la sinceridad del mundo y con el corazón.

El ojigris enojado dijo

-¡Que acaso no lo ven!, eso es enfermizo que van a pensar de todo eso, lo que dirán y lo que con lleva, esto sería una desgracia para la familia del chico quien no les ha traído más que problemas, y… —de nuevo no pudo terminar

-Chiro no es ningún problema y mucho menos una carga, si a eso te referías Kell.-decía el ojidorado.-al contrario no lo han sabido valorar por lo que es, lo único que les importa es lo que esta mansión tiene, el chico tiene mucho que dar, pero no lo han dejado, ponen sus intereses egoístas antes que el bienestar del chico y eso esta mal y además —no pudo terminar debido a que su hermano intervino

-Además de que es un bueno para nada que solo ha causado problemas y un gran disgusto, en esta casa, lo único para que sirve es para solo una cosa, para que lo entierren/sepulten.-decía el pelinaranja sin alguna emoción.

Kell sonrío, Otto, Gibson, Sparks y Antauri estaban hechos una furia, sin más antes de que el hermano del ojidorado volviera ha hablar, Sparks le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, sin más Otto y Gibson se abalanzaron contra Kell, quien no pudo más que gritar y tratar de quitárselos de encima.

Antauri vio aquello y supo que sus amigos no iban a dejar que su hermano dijera alguna otra tontería, con Mandarín completamente inconsciente, y un Kell enfurecido, no tardo en escucharse las sirenas.

Sin más Nova entro al cuarto y les dijo a los oficiales lo que paso, se llevaron a Mandarín quien no tardo en despertar y muy molesto, y aun Kell gritando como loco.

En la patrulla ya estaba Valina, y una vez que metieron a los otros dos, los policias quienes habían llegado gracias a la llamada de Nova, ella muy amablemente los acompaño a la puerta, hasta que se fueron de la mansión.

Todo acabo, pero sin antes de que los chicos se dieran un buen baño se curaran las heridas y sobre todo, Nova hizo otra llamada y enseguida fueron los paramédicos y se llevaron al chico al hospital.

Nova, Sparks, Otto, Gibson y Antauri se quedaron preparando todo para cuando el chico regresara a casa.

2 semanas después

Todos estaban cansados, los padres del chico quienes ya habían sido informados de todo no podían ir porque se les había atravesado algo importante.

Estaban con ansias de ver de nuevo ha aquel joven que si bien traía alivio a la mansión no estaba, cerraron la puerta hasta que se escucho un coche, era un taxi, y quien bajaba era nada más y nada menos que el chico ya recuperado, el taxista se ofrecía ha ayudarlo con sus cosas.

Los chicos estaban por hacer sus deberes cuando escucharon una voz que decía

-Espero que no haya sido mucha molestia—le decía el ojiazul al taxista.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fueron y ayudaron con una sonrisa el chico los recibió y de igual forma los chicos también. Una vez que todo estaba adentro Chiro le pago a la taxista y esta con una sonrisa dijo

-¡Gracias!, y cuídate mucho —decía la pelilla quien se metía al auto y se fue mirando por la ventana con mucha alegría al saber que el chico estaba bien.

Todos celebraron por la llegada del chico, que hasta se rieron y bromearon un rato. Hasta que llego la noche todo estaba bueno no como antes ya había una promesa, el chico podía salir de casa con cuidado claro los sirvientes, bueno ahora amigos y compañeros del chico formaron lazos no solo de amistad sino también lazo uno especial y calido como una familia una a la cual el chico agradecía tener y la que siempre quiso.

Y se preguntaran que paso con el ojidorado y el chico, pues ya no hubo secretos, el primero se le confeso al ojiazul y este le correspondió todos de una manera u otra se tuvieron que acostumbrar a ese hecho, ya que los dos merecían ser felices.

No fueron los únicos al parecer al mecánico se le ocurrió la idea de ir tras los huesos de cierta ama de llaves no sin que esta le diera uno que otro coscorrón, ganándose la risa de los demás.

Y es así como todo lo que una vez fue un caos, con una soledad y oscuridad muy grande, término con mucha alegría, con mucha amistad, camaradería, y con mucho amor y sobre todo mucho afecto.

Por cierto aquí entre nos, cierto ojidorado le ha pedido su mano a cierto ojiazul, pero eso ya es otra historia.

_**FIN**_

Vampire: al fin

Dark: me gusto mucho

Rogue: que romántico

Wind: al final ya me imagino la boda

Vampire: bueno seriamos las madrinas

Dark: agradecemos de nuevo los reviews que dejaron en los fics siguientes

Un pequeño placer y Una noche de tormenta. Ya que el primero fue el primer William x Grell que hicimos y el segundo el primer CHACK que subimos.

Aclaraciones 

Como verán este fic es diferente a lo que hemos hecho antes, es común estar acostumbrados hacer algo que no salga del canon, aun así valió la pena, ahora cada personaje del fic lo hicimos con el fin de que sean distintos de la serie, aun así la unión, la fe y la esperanza es lo que hace que se logren objetivos. Cada personaje en el fic tuvo su participación.

Vampire: bueno dejen reviews

Dark: para saber si les gusto

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Ciao

Y recuerden que el amor es más grande que cualquier cosa solo que hay que conservarlo y tener los pies sobre la tierra. Y que este se acepta sin importar que suceda.


End file.
